My Brother
by wannabe-an-author1864
Summary: Sherlock Holmes and John Watson the most famous duo in history.


Sherlock's POV

_ "Run John!" I yelled as I saw the attacker move closer. Quickly I was off, following the mental map in my head back home. With every turn I picked up my pace, not even turning around to see if we were being followed. _

_ "Sherlock, I can't," I heard John pant behind me. _

_ "Only 5 more blocks John, come on!" I screamed turning onto the street. As I dodged the cars, I quickly turned to check and make sure that John was still behind me. He was having a difficult time dodging the cars, but he quickly crossed the street and was again closely behind me. We turned onto Baker Street and I slowed down a bit as I charged through our door. _

_ "Ha!" I laughed reaching our flat. "See John, not a bad run if I sa…" I started but I turned and saw that John was not behind me. "John?" _

_ Suddenly, there was as sound that shattered my world: a gunshot. _

_ "No," I thought, "It couldn't be him. John is just taking his time coming up the stairs. He will come through that door any moment. _

_ All of a sudden, I heard a women scream out on the street. Slowly I walked over to the window. As I looked to see what the crowd, which had formed, was looking at I about jumped out the window. Quickly I was bounding down the stairs, yelling at Mrs. Hudson to get the police. I opened the door and found a bigger crowd than I had expected. _

_ "Move!" I screamed as I began shoving people out-of-the-way. "I need to get to him!" I yelled but still people did not move. "He's my brother!" I yelled finally reaching him. I collapsed to the ground when I saw him. He had been shot in the chest, and there was a lot of blood. "John," I gasped placing my hands on the wound trying to stop the bleeding. _

_ "I'm your brother?" He smiled, his voice sounded raspy. _

_ "I just said it so they would let me through," I thought but no, I could not lie to him. "Yes you are," I smiled looking away trying to hide the tears that threatened to fall. "Is that alright?" _

_ "I don't know, being brothers with Mycroft." He tried to laugh. "I wanted to thank you." _

_ "Me, what for?" _

_ "For letting me be your flat mate," He said gasping. "If I hadn't met you I don't know where I'd be, but I would probably still have that stupid cane. You've made my life so much more interesting." He said and I could see he was fading fast. _

_ "I should be the one thanking you. You have saved my life in more ways than you know. You are the only friend I have and probably will ever have because you are the only one who can put up with me. So thank you for being my flat mate, my friend, and my brother." I said a tear falling. I looked down and saw that John's eyes were closed. _

_ 'No, John," gasped as I checked for a pulse. "No!" I screamed backing away as the police showed up, just a bit late, like always. _

_ "Holmes?" Lestrade asked after seeing John. _

_ "Shut up!" I screamed running back into the flat. I started pacing, trying to think, but I could not think of anything, anything but John. I was about to run my hands through my hair, but I realized I still had John's blood all over my hands. _

_ "Sherlock?" _

_ "What!" I yelled turning around to find Mrs. Hudson cowering by the door. _

_ "What's going on Sherlock, and where's John?" _

_ "Gone," I replied flatly _

_ "Gone, gone where, and why do you have blood on your hands." _

_ "It's John's blood." _

_ She gasped, "Why do you have John's blood on your hands." _

_ "Because he is dead Mrs. Hudson! He is dead, he got shot and it's my fault!" I screamed falling to my knees. "John, it's my fault, my fault John!" I sobbed. _

"John, John!"

"Sherlock, what, what is it?" John said sprinting into my room his gun out.

"What?" I replied realizing I was lying in my bed.

"What?"

"What?"

"I heard you yelling for me." John said putting his gun back.

"Nope."

"But, I heard you, are you crying?"

"No,"

"Alright well, I'm going back to bed." He said as he started to leave.

"Wait, John."

"What?"

"I just wanted to thank you for, um, being my, um, flat mate and friend."

He yawned but I did not take offense by it, he looked tired, I would be surprised if he remembered this in the morning.

"Yep," He yawned again before heading back to his room.

I laid back down. I did not care that John would not remember what I had said. He was safe and that was all I cared about. My brother was safe. With that thought, I fell back asleep.


End file.
